Family Matters
by Roxanne Clara Merrett
Summary: A series of drabbles connected only by the fact that they are about, of course, family matters. For pairings, check out my Profile Page. Family groups will be added as well at my earliest convenience. Drabbles will not be set in chronological order.
1. First Shift

**TIMELINE: **Post-Hogwarts

**PAIRING: **Dramione

**AU: **Werewolf Draco

**PROMPT: **None

Family Matters

First Shift

Hermione was very nervously gnawing on her knuckles as she paced through the narrow pathway of the containment facility that had become all too familiar to her over the past two years.

She couldn't do this, it was too much. She could _hear _the werewolves shifting behind the walls that opened to let them into their cells. She looked over to the warden that had jurisdiction over this section of werewolves. It was the same one it had been when she'd first stormed in after discovering her then-boyfriend was a werewolf. "_Please, _let me back there! We both know if something were to happen it would have by now."

The warden sighed in exasperation and shook his head, not even bothering to look up at the distressed witch. "Safety rules prohibit it, Missus Malfoy. Your husband may not attack, but some other werewolf might. He'll be out in five minutes, maybe sooner, you know how this works."

Yes, she did know how it worked, and that was the problem. Werewolf's were given ten minutes after the moon rose to shift. Most shifted much more quickly than this, but the less they had shifted, the longer it took. A werewolf could enter his cage at any time after he or she had shifted, but after the allotted ten minutes their guards would force them out.

"You can't do this to me, this is the first month–" Hermione had stopped talking mid-sentence and turned sharply to the right as movement caught her vision. Rushing over to the cage her husband had always had to himself, the young witch knelt down and chewed on her lip as she examined the scene before her.

The pure white Draco Malfoy stood tall as ever, even in his werewolf form, as he walked towards his anxious wife on four paws. Hermione knew Draco—as well as any werewolf—hated walking on all four paws, but Merlin did he make it look regal. Wolf or man, Draco Malfoy was blue-blooded to the core.

However, Hermione was not focused on her husband's stance as he slowly moved forward, but instead upon the small bundles in his jaws. As Draco sat in front of her and carefully set his packages down, she carefully reached through the bars and stroked the downy fur of two pups. "Their first shift . . . they're so precious."

Draco smiled to show his canines as he watched Hermione run her fingers over their children's backs. They had been so distressed when they started to shift, and Draco—having already finished shifting by the time they has started fussing horribly—had been unable to placate them as he normally did with his voice missing. It had also taken him quite some time to realize they had already become accustomed to his scent since they were born, just after the full moon last month. In the end, all it had taken was laying his neck over them, so that their backs gently pressed against his throat.

"Scorpius and Orion Malfoy. The first werewolves to be born into the Malfoy Legacy." Hermione sighed, a warm smile perched upon her lips as she continued to pet her sons. She could feel their backs slowly rising and falling as they slept, and she only wished she could hold them like she did every other night. "My boys."

At this comment, Draco snorted in indignation, causing his wife to rolls her eyes and gently smack his muzzle. "You're my big bad wolf and you know it." She said with a firm nod. As Draco leaned forward, she did as well, giggling as she received a lick to the very tip of her nose. "I love you, Draco."

Draco sat up proudly with the wolfish equivalent of a cocky smirk. _'Of course you love me,' _he seemed to say.

"Prat." Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

News had quickly spread of the Malfoy twins, though when everyone heard that it was two boys, they assumed them to be identical, when in fact they were fraternal. It relieved the very nervous parents, especially now that they had shifted. Scorpius was sure to look just like his father, even now his snowy coat matched Draco's to a fault. Orion however, sported a rich brown coat that was only a shade or two lighter than Hermione's hair. She only hoped he hadn't inherited the dreaded bushiness of her hair as well.

Hermione looked up and smiled gently as Draco stood to his paws once more. Draco had always been paranoid here, now more than ever. As he gathered his son's up in his jaws once more, he retreated to the very back of the cage and laid against the wall. Scorpius and Orion were set down between their father's paws as Draco rhythmically dragged his tongue over their backs in long, soothing strokes.

Hermione could not help but smile as she watched her husband show his gentle side. Though she did release a chuckle as he stretched out his neck to keep the boys warm and hide them from the guards he distrusted.

"I really should thank you."

The sudden voice startled Hermione. Her visible jump had caused a growl to rumble in Draco's chest towards the speaker until Hermione shot him a glare to silence him. "And why is that?" She asked, looking up to the warden beside her.

"You calmed Mister Malfoy down, after you found out. He used to be a pain in the ass–" Hermione had cleared her throat, offended he had cursed however minorly in front of her albeit sleeping children, "–and then you started coming with him. We haven't had to sedate him in over a year."

Hermione smiled and looked over to Draco again. Though his eyes were closed, and his breathing slow and even, she knew he was far from asleep. "He just needed someone he could trust, is all."

"Well, none the less, we're all glad you came when you did. Even when you were gone the last full moon, all he did was pace his cage. You've really tamed the beast."

"No," Hermione denied, shaking her head lightly. "I just gave him something to play nice for. He'll always be my beast."


	2. The Talk

**TIMELINE: **Post-Hogwarts

**PAIRING: **None Specified

**AU: **Werewolf Draco

**PROMPT: **None

Family Matters

The Talk

"Finally!" Orion groaned as he threw himself onto his bed. "That was brutal." He yawned, letting his eyes drift shut as he sprawled his arms out to hang off either side of the bed.

"Who knew being beaters for both teams could be so challenging?" Scorpius agreed as he ran a hand through his mussed up hair. "I take it back, not showing favoritism is more difficult than it looks, I don't see how mom and dad do it. I'm _obviously _the favorite, but they still give you just as much attention."

"Laugh it up, Blondie. Just remember which one of use is doomed to a receding hairline with their disturbing resemblance to dad." Orion scoffed, looking over to his twin with those silver Malfoy eyes.

"I take offense to that, you know."

The sudden voice in the conversation caused both boys to look towards the door of their shared room. They hadn't been startled by their father's unexpected appearance. Malfoys were _never _startled . . . with the exception of their mother.

"Sorry dad, Scorpius has been begging for a snide remark about his hair since the Yule Ball last year." Orion apologized, his expression serious despite the joking light in his eyes.

"Oh? What happened at the Yule Ball?" Draco asked in interest. As he arched an eyebrow over to Orion, he crossed the room to sit on the edge of Scorpius's bed beside the cross-legged teenager.

"I was narking on him for wearing a bow in his hair like Grandfather." Scorpius answered with a grin. The boys were more than happy to annoy each other to their heart's content.

"Proserpina wanted me to wear it." Orion snorted. As he spoke, he turned his head to be looking to the window that oversaw the grounds of Malfoy Manor, hiding how his face had suddenly flushed. "Besides, you slicked your hair back for Cassandra."

"Yeah, but I did that because if I didn't, she'd be disappointed, and mention it to her dad, and I'm terrified of him." Scorpius shrugged as though his logic was perfectly sound.

"_Why _are you terrified of Snape? You've known him since the day you were born." Draco asked with an odd glance to his son.

"There's a difference during summer holidays and Christmas break when he's just a family friend, and during Hogwarts when he's Headmaster Prince." Orion pointed out as he turned back to look at his father and brother.

"He's not that bad." Draco argued. Snape—known to students now a days as Prince since inheriting the Prince family fortune upon his survival of the Final Battle—had always been Draco's favorite teacher. Maybe because he had always been the Potions Master's favorite student, but that was besides the point.

"You never dated one of his daughters." Scorpius countered.

"Because he didn't have children when I was your age. He didn't even have so much as a girlfriend, it's still disturbing he started having kids the same time I did." Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes lightly. "How are things going with the girls anyway?"

The Malfoy twins grinned at their father, Scorpius moving farther up on his bed so he was on the edge beside Draco while Orion sat up and swung his legs over the edge.

"I think Proserpina entered womanhood sometime during the year, I've been feeling really possessive since February." Orion said, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"You've always been possessive of Proserpina." Scorpius pointed out with a scoff.

"Fine, even _more _possessive. You know, we're not all so lucky to find our perfect mate at the end of first year like you, Scorp." Orion said with a roll of his eyes.

Scorpius smirked as he looked off reminiscently. "_That _was an interesting summer. A little awkward, mind."

"I'm surprised your Beast could tell at that age, to be honest. I knew your instinct would figure it out when you were young, but at ieleven?/i Merlin, even your mother was exasperated by the entire ordeal." Draco chuckled as he looked between his boys. A devious glint entered his eyes for just a moment before he leaned back, placing his weight on his hands behind him. "I trust you two have been making use of the Room or Requirement?"

Orion and Scorpius practically jumped out of their skin at their father's insinuation, staring at him like he had gone completely mental.

"Dad!"

"Headmaster Prince would castrate us!"

"Forget Headmaster Prince 'Rion, _mom _would castrate us!*

Draco couldn't help but laugh at his son's terrified reactions. Sometimes he felt like such a horrible father, but it was such fun to mess with them like this. "Okay, love hasn't destroyed your sensibility, I just had to make sure." Draco chortled with an amused smirk. "But, you can't tell me the Beasts haven't wanted it. The Beasts always want it."

"Well . . . yeah, of course _they_ want it," Scorpius nodded as he reached up to grab a few short strands of his hair and twirl it between his fingers. "but Cassandra's still so innocent and clueless to that kinda stuff. She's too precious to corrupt over feral desires."

"And Proserpina deserves better than that. I respect her too much for that." Orion agreed as he gently tugged at his own hair down by he elbows.

Draco smiled warmly at his boys and nodded to each of them. "And that, my boys, is how you know it's love." He said. A light chuckle escaped his lips as he stood up and stretched his back out. "Alright, moon rises in an hour, time to go."

"_Dad_!" Orion groaned, falling back on his bed again.

"Can't we at least get showers?" Scorpius asked as he looked up at Draco with his best puppy eyes.

"Should have thought about that before playing that last round of Quidditch. Come on, you're mother's waiting on us." Draco smirked, walking out of the room with the groans of protests from his twins following him.

"How long do you think it'll be before we inherit the Manor?" Orion asked as he looked over to his brother.

"With our luck and knowing dad? Until we're grandfathers." Scorpius answered with a dramatically heavy sigh to his twin.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Orion replied grimly.

"_Scorpius Hyperion and Orion Septimus Malfoy_!"

The twins jumped and gave each other terrified glances as Hermione Granger-Malfoy's very annoyed yell reached them. "Coming, Mother!" They yelled in unison, dashing out of their room without another protest.


	3. The End of Time

**TIMELINE: **Post-Hogwarts

**PAIRINGS: **Dramione, Sev x Lily, Scorp x Cassie, & Orion x Prosey

**AU: **Werewolf Draco, Severus and Lily live

**PROMPT: **"Omg! I love the drabbles. I want to read more! Especially of the twins and Proserpina. 3 3 3" ~ Bamon

Family Matters

The End of Time

"Finally! N.E.W.T.'s are over, Hogwarts is out, and nothing can hold us back!" Scorpius yelled triumphantly as the students of Hogwarts flooded from the old castle. The summer sunshine greeted the excited students with warmth that promised good times for a lazy afternoon outside.

"Speak for yourself, we still have another year." Although it could not be said that any of the Prince children disliked life at Hogwarts, Constantina Prince in particular was ready to join her brother and sisters in the real world.

"But Constantina, that just means you and Constantine get another year of playing Quidditch for your house teams," Cassandra pointed out with a smile to her little sister.

"You can see something positive in anything, can't you Cassie?" The sigh from Constantine caused The bubbly Cassandra to nod quickly as her smile turned into a grin.

"Daddy says I'm an optimist. And a people person," she giggled happily as she stopped under an old oak with the rest of her group. The statement received a collection of groans from her family present.

"It's always _'daddy_ this' and _'daddy_ that' with you, isn't it?" Proserpina asked, the teasing note in her voice going unnoticed by the younger Cassandra.

"_No_! Sometimes it's 'Scorpius this' and 'Scorpius that.'" The naivety and innocence with which the words were spoken was clear as Cassandra leaned into the side of the young werewolf beside her. The action was simple, but it still caused Scorpius to smirk with pride as he circled an arm around Cassandra's waist.

"Seven years of Hogwarts and you've still retained your innocence. I commend you, Cassandra," Proserpina said with a sigh, though amusement was laced through her tone.

"Thanks Prosey!" Cassandra's peppy response elicited another round of groans from her siblings, while Scorpius merely laughed and gently squeezed her side.

"Well I for one am _honored _to be the subject of your 'this''s and 'that''s," he said, a firm nod emphasizing his point.

"Bloody Merlin, will you two just kiss and get it over with?" Constantine snorted as he folded his arms over his chest. His twin sister nodded, and even the older, "wiser" Proserpine murmured a vague noise of agreement.

"_No_! I promised Daddy, not until I'm married!" Cassandra said with a huff. "And I _always _keep my promises."

"You're almost eighteen, Cassie. You can't stay daddy's girl forever." Although Proserpina was right, Cassandra still shook her head stubbornly.

"I can be anything I wanna be, and I wanna be daddy's girl."There was no reasoning with Cassandra when she was in her 'stubborn mule' mode. However, Scorpius's partially wounded pout did cause the "Prince Princess" to tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"I thought you were _my _girl, Cassie."

Cassandra fought this battle internally for a few moments, first leaning back against the tree they were under, then sliding to sit on the ground, and finally burying her face in her knees. "I don't wanna choose and you can't make me!" Came the muffled reply after a long pause.

Cassandra was blushing hard as her siblings laughed at her, even shrugging off Scorpius's arm around her shoulders as he sat next to her. She knew she'd choose Scorpius some day, and everyone else did too, but when that day would come was anybody's guess.

Cassandra was really a very mature young woman inside, everybody had seen it at some point or another, but her innocence and purity was like a rare gem among her family. She had been protected from anything that would spoil it for all her life, and in the process, she had picked up on the bliss her childish tendencies brought about. When the time came for it she could be mature. Otherwise, she was happily oblivious to anything nobody directly clued her in on.

"I see you guys were eager to start the party without me."

Everyone looked up at the addition of another low male voice, Though Proserpina was to only one to stand and move over to the new arrival. "Relax, Orion. We still have to wait for both sets of our parents, and my older brother and sister. You should feel _privileged _to be apart of the first six here," she said, a laugh punctuating her words as she wrapped her arms around her dark Adonis.

"Oh should I? Is this the same _'privileged' _feeling I should feel for having such a crazy girlfriend?" The sarcasm in Orion's voice could have been a tangible thing, as could the mock offense in the glare Proserpina sent his way.

"Oh, bite me," Proserpina scoffed as she turned away from him, her arms folded in place over her chest.

"Maybe I will." The suggestive tone in Orion's voice sent a shiver of pleasure down Proserpina's spine. The young Prince heiress had little time to contemplate all the possible different things his words could come to mean, for almost as soon as she started, Orion had spun her around to face him so he could press his lips against hers in a small, intense kiss.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the scene, turning to hide her face in the shoulder of Scorpius's robes. "Gross you guys, quit it!"

"I don't seem to remember ever hearing you complain when it's mom and dad." There was a point to what Proserpina was saying, but Cassandra elected to ignore it in favor of defending herself .

"But they're _married,_ it's _romantic _with them," Cassandra said, sass in her tone with the airy huff that escaped her lungs.

The sound of voices coming closer caused Cassandra to look up from her hiding place, despite the risk of the affectionate couple to her right. "Daddy, make them stop!" She whined as she saw her parents coming closer to join the growing group.

"I'm sorry Cassandra, but there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. Hogwarts is out for the summer and I will not be resuming Headmaster duties until the start of the term." The tone with which Severus Prince spoke with was regretful, but the light in his eyes and the smile he sent his daughter was very playful and teasing. "Besides, Proserpina's an adult now, I really don't have much sway with what she does anymore."

Of course, Cassandra did not seem to pick up on her father's joking manner, and merely groaned as she went back to hiding from Proserpina and Orion's mutual affections with the help of her own boyfriend's robes. " I'm not going to be like that am I?" The muffled question drifted into the air to cause those that heard it to chuckle to themselves.

"No Princess, you already promised to never grow up on me, remember?" Severus asked, only to receive a withering look from his wife.

"Severus, you're going to smother the poor girl until she's an old maid!" Where Lily thought she found the room to talk was a mystery, and Severus knew this painfully well.

"I think we passed the point of smothering our children when you decided to forever call our eldest 'Russy'."

"What was I supposed to call him, 'Severus'?"

"Well, that _is _the name he was given when he was born."

"We've been over this, you're Sevvy, Severus II is Russy, that's how it works, end of discussion."

"Lily, Fireflight—"

"End."

"Hey!" The sudden addition to the conversation caught both Severus and Lily off guard, causing them to look over to their youngest, the twins.

"Uncle Draco and aunt Hermione are here," Constantine said, motioning towards the couple in question as they leisurely made their way towards the tree.

"So are Russy and Marisa," Constantina added, mimicking her twin's gesture in the direction of her older siblings.

Severus II and Marisa were certainly a sight to be seen. Having the biggest gap in ages among the six Prince children, they also had the biggest swing in personalities. Where Severus—or "Russy" as his mother and therefore siblings had dubbed him—was a calm, collected, and generally quiet soul, Marisa was an inquisitive, mischievous ball of energy that had been given her fair share of detentions from their father while in Hogwarts.

Russy was often found on the sidelines, quietly observing and–should the need have arisen–stepping in to defend one of his siblings or friends. He preferred to sit in the library on his Saturdays, and when Hogsmeade weekends came along, he was most likely to be found in close proximity to his father, learning everything he could from who he perceived as the best of the best.

Marisa's place was center stage, telling wild stories of lifetimes past with a bit of dramatic improvisation. Her Saturday's had entailed extensive pranking and trying to break little Cassandra of the innocent "daddy's baby girl" role to no avail. First out to Hogsmeade and last back to Hogwarts, as free spirited as a phoenix and an even bigger spitfire.

"Sorry we're later, Russy was being a spoil sport and wouldn't race me," Marisa said. As she heard the exasperated snort from her older brother, she reached over to shove him a few centimeters to the side.

"Why is it always Russy's fault?" Constantina asked as she stood up and stretched her back out.

"Because I'm the oldest, that's reason enough for _everything_ to be my fault." The deep sigh that escaped Russy's lungs was accented with a shrug.

"Being the oldest is better than being the only," Draco said. Though the statement was based purely on opinion, three of the four adults—that only including the parents of the group—could all agree on it.

"I have no opinion with that, I was neither an only child, or the oldest," Lily said with a shrug.

"Hey, are we going to stand around and chit chat, or are we going to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked with a smile to her family and friends around her.

"We _just _came from Hogsmeade, couldn't we have met there?" Marisa asked, a groan mixing with her words as she looked over her shoulder in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"No!" Cassandra said. The fiery determination in her voice caused Marisa to sigh as her little sister stood up. "This is our tree. _Every one _of us carved our name in this tree." This was something on which Cassandra would not bend, and Marisa knew this painfully well.

Proserpina could not help but smile to her little sister and nod along with the general murmures of agreement around her. "We promised to meet here every year on the last day of Hogwarts, and meet here we shall. Until the end of time."


	4. Solstice Surprises

**TIMELINE: **Marauders

**PAIRING: **Lucius Malfoy/Amelia Potter(OC)

**AU: **None

**PROMPT: **"Lucius gets together for the first time with his Hogwarts Sweetheart. Said Sweetheart can be any character, canon or OC." ~ Tumblr

Family Matters

Solstice Surprises

A growl rumbled deep in the chest of fifth year Lucius Malfoy as he finally slipped away from the throng of students that were in attendance at the Solstice Gala. '_That Narcissa Black is insufferable, pity to the poor sod that gets stuck with her.' _True, he had invited her, but that didn't mean he was complied to enjoy the time spent.

A flicker of movement off to his left caught the corner of Lucius's gaze and pricked his interest. Turning his head to get a good look, he examined the sight he was met with silent interest. Curly onyx locks, porcelain skin, and the assorted material of a green and silver outfit curled up in a tight ball in the corner, the shuddering movements giving away the fact that the poor girl was crying.

Lucius nearly felt bad, before remembering who it was. No, strike that, he still felt bad for her. It was the Solstice Gala, nobody deserved to be alone during such an event. His mother would have a fit if he knowingly ignored the girl currently crying her eyes out, even if they were rivals.

With a reluctant sigh, Lucius slowly made his way over towards the girl in the corner, trying to talk himself out of it to no avail. He could have walked away at any time, even standing right in front of her, she hadn't noticed him yet. "Why so down, Potter?"

The sudden voice that broke through the general din of noise caused her to jump out of her skin. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and her expression hardened instantly. "Why do you care, Malfoy? You hate me, remember?" She asked with a sneer, causing the subject of her bitterness to blink a few times as he took in what she said.

"Who said I hate you?" He knew the question would bring about a snippy retort, and that was why he spoke it in the first place.

"You did, this morning." With a heavy sigh, she crossed her arms over her knees and laid her head on them as she stared out at the students around them, paying the pair no mind.

"But now it's the Solstice Gala. There's an unspoken truce until it's over." Even the great Lucius Malfoy could not hide the smallest hint of a smile as she sent him a strange look and arched an eyebrow lightly.

"So much for unspoken," she said, though a laugh bubbled up to mix with her words. "Why are you doing this, Malfoy?"

"Well, you are in my year and house, Potter." Lucius decided her last name wouldn't do, not with the circumstances. One night, that's all it would be. "So, Amelia, why are you over here crying anyway? I'm sure Dewitt is looking for you."

The mirth in the laugh Amelia barked out almost startled him. Almost. "Guess again. Probably off on his sixth or seventh girl for the night, the git," she growled bitterly, her gaze raking over the crowd for a moment with a heavy sigh. Yep, that certainly explained things.

"I'm truly stunned," he informed her as he also scanned the crowd to briefly search for the student that had ruffled her feathers. "I thought Dewitt was at least somewhat sensible, then he goes crossing Amelia Potter. Merlin, what was he thinking?"

She tried, she really did try, but Amelia could not help the laugh that escaped her lungs or the smile that graced her tearstained face. "Lucius, you are a pain whether you're being intentionally annoying or trying to help."

"There's just no way to turn off the effects of being a selectively bred aristocrat, apologies." The smirk which appeared on Lucius's face in tandem with his words seemed to erase Amelia of her mournful mood. The boy was persistent, whether he was trying to tick her off or cheer her up.

"Thank you, Lucius. You may be a prat during school hours, but you're very sweet when you want to be," she said with a soft smile to him.

"Well don't tell anyone, I have an image to keep up." Lucius smiled as Amelia rolled her eyes and shook her head. As she sighed and slowly stood up, he tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I think I'll make my prefect patrols and head to bed." Amelia allowed herself one last gaze over the crowd as she spoke. A heavy sigh pushed past her lips, but before she could stop walking, she flinched as she saw Lucius extend his hand towards her.

"Jumpy are we?" Lucius asked, an amused smirk stretching across his features. "Dance with me Amelia. It's not yet ten; you can't leave before the start of winter."

"I—" Amelia was speechless as she stared at Lucius. They were rivals since day one of Hogwarts, why was he being so nice to her?

And why was she so nervous now?

Clearing her throat after a few moments of silence between them, she hesitantly reached out, grasping his hand and offering him the strongest smile she could muster with her heart pounding as it was.

'_Bloody Merlin, did someone spike my pumpkin juice earlier?' _She wondered, chewing on her inner lip as Lucius lead her out into the crowd of students. "Are you sure your dear Narcissa won't mind us dancing? Wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea, now would we?"

"_Dear _Narcissa? Have you been paying attention at all?" Lucius asked, an eyebrow raised as Amelia simply laughed at him. "I don't see what's so funny about it."

"Well, it's just that you're _all _she ever talks about in the dorm," she paused and rolled her eyes as a vain smirk appeared on Lucius's expression. "and I can't tell you how many times I've been kept up be her and her sister's endless gossiping over how cute they think your bum is."

"Oh _really _now? And what do _you _think? Do you agree with them?"

"Oh no, I think you're an insufferable, self-righteous git . . . but I suppose I can give you a chance." An amused light entered Amelia's eyes as she turned to face him. With one hand enclosed in his, she placed the other on his shoulder. As she felt his hand move to her waist, she gently bit her lip and smiled at him.

Lucius returned her smile, though there was a touch more amuse!sent in his as she started chewing on her lip. "Well, I guess I wasn't insufferable and self-righteous enough then. After all, I've made it my job to distract you enough to keep myself top of the class."

"Oh yeah? And how is that working with Potions? We all know Professor Slughorn favors me."

"Just because he favors you doesn't mean you're better."

"Does mean I get better marks though, now doesn't it?"

"Oh, _now _who's insufferable?"

This was something nobody thought they would ever see; Amelia Potter and Lucius Malfoy laughing, dancing, actually _enjoying _each other's company.

And it wasn't short lived, either. The rest of the night, they were inseparable as they talked about anything, everything, and nothing. From sibling struggles, to marks on the latest homework assignments and the intense studying for O.W.L.'s , to where all the potions they made for extra credit in the Slug Club were going to.

The first time they tore their attention from each other had been when the clock struck midnight, marking December 21st.

Amelia smiled as she gazed at the old clock in the Great Hall, magical confetti floating down all around them as everyone cheered. "Happy Solstice, Lucius." Looking back to her fellow Slytherin, she cocked her head to the side as she saw him simply smiling at her. "What?"

Lucius didn't speak, but leaned forward to gently press his lips against hers. To his great surprise–and supreme pleasure–she leaned into the kiss with barely a moments hesitation, her arms sliding around his neck as his hands found her waist.

Happy Solstice indeed.


	5. Christmas with the Malfoys

**TIMELINE: **NextGeneration

**PAIRING: **Draco & Hermione, Scorpius & Cassandra, Orion & Proserpina

**AU: **Werewolf Draco

**PROMPT: **None

Family Matters

Christmas with the Malfoys

_"Lord, somebody,_

_Somebody,_

_Can anybody find me,_

_Somebody to love?"_

"That's _not_ a Christmas song."

The rebuke from her husband caused Hermione to smile and turn around. It seemed this argument was becoming as much of a Christmas tradition as any other.

"Well I say it works just fine as a Christmas song. It's talking about love–which is part of Christmas–and . . . " A frown marred Hermione's expression as she could very clearly see the man before her trying hard not too laugh. "Draco Malfoy, _what _is so funny?"

"Somebody to Love, a Christmas song?" Draco asked, raising a eyebrow at his wife quizzically. "Hermione darling, I think you're going mental." As he spoke, he looked to the little toddler in his arms. "What do you think, Leo? Is Grandma going mental?"

The question was answered only with a few muffled babbles around a teething ring Proserpina had given "Leo"–properly named Leonardo by his parents–before Draco had taken him.

"I think he agrees with me," Draco said as a smirk of amusement appeared on his features.

"He's not even fifteen months old yet, he agrees with _everything._" An exasperated huff pushed past Hermione's lips as she turned her back on her husband and grandson. "Go tell the older kids it's time to decorate their cookies.*

"Mm, alright miss bossy," Draco said as a chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. Passing Hermione, he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before moving on to the living room.

A smile warmed his expression as he watched the children in the living room, bickering as only cousins could.

"Will you _stop _tugging my hair already? It got old three years ago," came the annoyed snort of a fiery seven-year-old girl. The sneer that had curled her lip would have made her Malfoy ancestors proud.

"Maybe, if you stop cheating at chess!" The unamused snort came from an eight-year-old boy, glowering at his blonde cousin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, rugrats, grandma's waiting on you to decorate the sugar cookies," Draco finally jumped in, causing both children to turn their attention to him. A grin from each showed the argument had been forgotten as they rushed past their grandfather and into the kitchen. Oh, the simplicity of childhood.

"We better hope Lucinda and Charmont start getting along better by the time they get to Hogwarts," Scorpius observed, watching as his daughter and nephew ran from the room.

"It doesn't help that they aren't disciplined," Draco said, the scoff in his voice causing his sons to smirk in amusement.

"Have at it, dad." Orion as well as Scorpius had been told many stories about how their grandfather had not approved of how Draco had chosen to raise them, and now it seemed Draco was doing the exact same thing.

Draco laughed as he crossed the room to sit across from his son with Leonardo in his lap, sarcasm thick in his voice. "That's not my job, I'm just the grandfather that spoils them rotten."

"Consider _that _mission accomplished," Cassandra said. Rolling her eyes playfully towards her father-in-law, she leaned into Scorpius' side and listened as the sound of her daughter bickering yet _again _with Charmont filled the air.

"Funny, Grandfather always used to discipline _us _when we were that age," Scorpius said. Of course, he had a point, but one that was weak at best. At least in Draco's eyes.

"I'm not your grandfather now am I? Honestly, if I did everything like he did, things would be _very _different around here," Draco said insistently.

Orion opened his mouth to fire a snippy remark, but was quickly silenced by his wife beside him.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that you're getting them accustomed to being spoiled and leave us to deal with the responsibility of it all." Proserpina's words were neither angry, or annoyed, simply factual.

Draco's answer began and ended with an amused smirk. "Thus is the role of a grandparent."

With nobody willing to make much more of a row with the Malfoy patriarch over the matter, the topic shifted and idle conversation continued. Interruptions came only from an occasional groan from one of the children in the kitchen, or the babbling of Leonardo as he pulled on Draco's robes and gnawed at his teething ring.

"Grandpa, look!"

Draco looked towards the entrance to the kitchen as Lucinda and Charmont ran in, Hermione following calmly behind them. With a smile to the energetic children, a laugh sounded from Draco as they clamored up onto the couch on either side of him.

"Look what I made you!" Lucinda giggled excitedly. Extending her hand towards Draco, her smile was as sweet as the cookie she offered him, the pride on her expression clear as day.

Draco could not help a smile as he took the cookie that vaguely resembled a canine facing left, frosted in white with a pale blue eye and a black nose. "You made me, alright," he chuckled lightly as he smiled down at his granddaughter. "It's beautiful, princess."

"I made one for Leo . . . " Charmont said, a sigh escaping his lungs as he looked down at the lion-like cookie in his hand–which Draco noted was sporting a scarf in Gryffindor Red and Gold thanks to a certain witch. "Can he have it, momma?'

Proserpina smiled gently to her older son, shaking her head lightly. "Not now Char, it's almost time for bed."

"But–"

"Charmont, your mother said no," Orion said, his firm tone enough to make the young Malfoy nod gloomily.

"Yes sir," Charmont sighed, looking up as Draco nudged his shoulder gently.

"Brighten up, Char. Tomorrow's Christmas, the sooner you get to bed, the sooner you can wake up and enjoy it." Draco smiled as the realization caused both Lucinda and Charmont to grin and jump off the couch.

"Grandpa, will you—"

"Yes yes, grandpa will come and read The Night Before Christmas for you. Get to bed, I'll be right there," Draco said, his promise sending both children running for the room they shared while they stayed at the Manor. "See, I don't _just _spoil them rotten."

"Whatever you say, Draco," Hermione laughed as her husband stood. As Draco moved towards her, she stood up herself to take the drowsy Leonardo from him and steal a small kiss from his lips. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

Draco smirked in light amusement and nodded as he started following his grandchildren. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

**Authors Note:**

**Alright, I know I don't normally do these for drabbles, but it needs to be here. Lucinda, Charmont, and Leonadro are not actual characters in my fanverse. In fact, in my fanverse Scorpius, Orion, Cassandra, and Proserpina are technically still fifth years.**

**Anyway, the kiddos were there because I wanted to write a fic with Draco and Hermione as grandparents. If they were/become part of my fanverse, Charmont and Leonardo would belong to Orion and Proserpina, and the sassy Lucinda would belong to Scorpius and Cassandra :P**


End file.
